


Existential Crisis

by StormyNight108



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Extinential crisis, Other, Platonic Relationship, Unless you have shipper goggles and just really don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyNight108/pseuds/StormyNight108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan falls captive to another existential crisis, the house tends to slow down. Good thing Phil's around to give him a little push when he needs it. Just a cute drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existential Crisis

When Dan can't focus, the house slows down.

Phil recognizes the signs of Dan going through an existential crisis easily. In fact, just the other day he was asked to help Dan with a video about it. But, while the video did put a funny spin on things, it didn't show what it looked like from the outside. Well... not entirely.

Dan thinks more. This means that less is coming out of his mouth. He doesn't speak as much. He roams his house to try and get responsibilities done, keeping to small-talk whenever Phil tries to speak to him. It's... quiet. Almost sad. It's like a volcano is erupting inside Dan's head and Phil is completely deaf to it. All he can see are the distant eyes of his friend as they stare at nothing, Dan's thoughts eating his brain alive.

Eventually the week went on and it got worse. Dan had begun to neglect some of his day to day responsibilities, and he seemed to drag his feet around the house a little more. Today he wasn't even fully dressed, just clad with a T-shirt and sweatpants. Phil was editing on the couch when Dan passed by one morning, his own laptop cradled in his arms, and Phil glanced up.

"You editing the thing?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dan replied, sitting down on the couch next to him and putting his feet up.

Phil leaned over. "It's that short? I thought it was going to be a good twenty minutes long."

"It is." Dan replies a bit sourly, and Phil doesn't take it to heart. "I just haven't gotten that far yet."

"But isn't it supposed to be up by tonight?" Phil frowned.

Dan shrugged, and that was the end of that conversation. Phil only held his gaze on his friend for a few more seconds before turning back to his own computer.

Soon enough, things were just getting pathetic. And Phil had to leave for a few days soon. He wasn't sure how Dan was going to survive.

Long story short, he didn't. Phil came home four days later to the laundry and dirty dishes piled up, Dan lying on the couch with his laptop on his lap and his gaze watching the ceiling. He only looked over when Phil entered. "Oh hey, you're back. How'd it go?" He asked, and Phil knew he was just trying to distract himself from his busy mind.

So, hoping he could be of some help, he plopped down on the couch and launched into a story about someone picking a fight at the airport, and the kid bouncing a small ball on the airplane, and the woman who greeted him coming out of the terminal when he got back, thinking he was her brother. That was, of course, only the beginning of his stories.

Dan, he noticed, held on to every word, desperate to get away from the radio he calls a brain, especially during the time of an existential crisis. When Phil ran out of stories, Dan turned back to editing, and the other went to go unpack his essentials.

When Phil came out of his room, the first place he went to was the kitchen. The sink was overflowed with dirty dishes; nothing looked like it had contained the contents of a five-star-meal, so Phil assumed that Dan had been eating junk dinners. Taking a good half an hour to himself, he cleared out the sink, loaded the dishwasher, and stuck a bowl of soup in the microwave for himself.

After enjoying his soup in the quiet house, Phil migrated to the laundry, taking care of Dan's clothes. He hoped his friend wouldn't give him crap about it, but he honestly wasn't sure what else to do to help. Eventually he finished that as well, and at some point in the night a few hours later, Dan found his way into Phil's room with his laptop in the crook of his arm, his foot kicking the door back behind him.

"Say hello, I'm streaming!" Dan makes his entrance and plops down next to Phil, who takes another bite of his sandwich.

"Hi!" He waves with a goofy grin.

"Phil just got back, which means more games for the game channel, right? We can play some more sims." Dan smiles and Phil grins as he chews, trying not to show food in his teeth.

"Oh and hey, thanks for doing my laundry, Phil." Dan chuckles, elbowing him. "I'm not sure if you did that on accident or you just really like doing the laundry."

"Ah, c'mon, you were busy and I was bored."

"Oh is that it?" He laughs. "Does that mean next time you're busy and I'm bored, I have to do your laundry?"

"Sure." Phil grins, and there's something brown stuck between his teeth. No one points it out.

"You also did the dishes too. Should I be concerned? Are you becoming an obsessive cleaner?" Dan asks, and Phil's glad to see some life in his friend's eyes today. Maybe he's starting to step out of his existential crisis.

"Ah, anything to help you and your loud, obnoxious brain of yours." Phil laughs, and Dan gives him an odd look, but both move on to another topic without bringing his odd statement back up. But Dan knows. Dan realizes what Phil had been trying to do to help. And for it, he slings an arm around his best friend and pulls him to his side, his other hand coming up to ruffle up his hair. Phil pouts and feebly fights back, and both start to laugh.

When Dan can't focus, the house slows down. Good thing Phil's there to give him a little push when he needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, their relationship is really cute and I respect it a lot. I literally discovered them two days ago does it look like I care
> 
> Tiny drabble is tiny


End file.
